


Lucky Penny

by Mrs_Patterson



Series: From Russia with love [3]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Patterson/pseuds/Mrs_Patterson
Summary: Tachanka has to leave for a mission and Finka is worried





	Lucky Penny

Hereford base was already covered in darkness on a rainy autumn day but there was a buzz of activity around the helipad. There had been a situation in russia that required immediate intervention. Due to the dangerous nature of the incident the most elite counterterrorist unit in the world was called for and Team Rainbow stood ready.  
Six had formed a team of operators to secure a biohazard container against the White Masks and save civilian lives. They had performed missions like this multiple times but of course the assignment was risky.

Whenever Team Rainbow was called into action they had to be ready to depart within half an hour at any time. It was already late when Six had informed Tachanka that he would be leaving for Russia this night and that he had to be ready for briefing as soon as possible. He knew the procedure. 

A few minutes later Tachanka left the base in full combat gear and walked over to the helicopter. They would depart any minute now. He was assigned to this mission along with Doc, Bandit, Ela and Castle.   
He slowed his path when he heard another pair of steps approaching on the wet asphalt concrete. He turned around and saw Finka running up to him. She looked worried, but at the same time she seemed relieved that she came in time to say goodbye. 

Tachanka stopped in his tracks so that Finka could walk up to him. „I just heard that you were leaving for a mission“, she exclaimed, slightly out of breath. „Yes, we learned about the mission 20 minutes ago. Just finished the briefing and now we are ready for departure.“, he justified. Altough it was almost too dark to see the look on his face, Finka knew that he felt the need to explain his leaving. Of course he didn’t have to, it was part of their job and nobody knew that better than Finka.

The young woman glanced over to the helicopter, where the illuminated silhouettes of the other members could be seen. They sent Doc, she could make out the contours of his heavy armour. As much as Finka trusted the Frenchman, it meant that Six was expecting potential casualties. Finka and Tachanka both knew the information he had been given were highly confidential. As an experienced soldier he would never tell her about an upcoming mission and she wouldn’t ask for information. It was an unspoken agreement. 

„Should I be worried?“, Finka asked, her voice laced with concern.  
„No, we’ve got this.“, Tachanka assured and patted her shoulder encouragingly. He wouldn’t allow himself to show his affection in public more obviously than that but wanted to calm Finka nontheless. He smiled at her. „I’ll be fine, I promise.“, she told the smaller woman in front of him. They heard Doc calling for him. Tachanka needed to hurry, the helicopter was ready for departure.

„So, I guess I’m leaving“, Tachanka stated matter-of-factly.   
„Yeah, I guess so.“, Finka confirmed and paused. „Watch your step, Alexsandr. And take these with you“. She carefully took his hand and placed a few russian ruble coins in it before closing his hand with hers. He opened his hand a looked down at the tokens he had just received. „That’s a lot of lucky pennies. You don’t have to worry...“, he began but was interrupted by Finka. 

„Those are no lucky pennies, just simple change. I heard there are payphones... Call me!“, Finka gave him a big smile and just like that, she was gone.


End file.
